A Reason To Come Home
by Princess Misery
Summary: Set during The Winter Soldier. Steve and Nat show up on Sam's door seeking refuge and pull Sam into the hero life. But he has someone in his civilian life that he needs to say goodbye to. Warnings: slow burn-ish, fluff, mutual pining, sex talk (loss of virginity), language.


**Summary**: Set during The Winter Soldier. Steve and Nat show up on Sam's door seeking refuge and pull Sam into the hero life. But he has someone in his civilian life that he needs to say goodbye to.

**Warnings**: slow burn-ish, fluff, mutual pining, sex talk (loss of virginity), language.

**W/C**: 5.9k

**Notes**: Set during The Winter Soldier. Some dialogue from the film used. The "shoes" scene is a rip off from That Awkward Moment.

**A/N:** First time writing for Sam Wilson. I hope I did him justice. Feedback welcomed (good and bad but be constructive).

**Characters**: Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers, OFC, Natasha Romanov (tiny part), and other OC's.

**Pairing**: Sam Wilson x OFC.

* * *

**A Reason To Come Home**

Sam saw her through the hoard of bar patrons, she was dodging behind people, trying to make her way through the crowd. Her auburn hair was down and curled, her make-up a touch heavier than usual. Sam rolled his eyes, she was obviously meeting Cooper later. Fuck knows why she made such an effort. The guy was a jackass, Sam had made his feelings about him very clear. But Skylar was her own woman, she could take care of herself and he was all for women empowerment. But that didn't mean if Cooper fucked with her, Sam wouldn't take care of it.

He noticed the other men in the bar check her out as she passed by, it wasn't anything new. She was an attractive woman and Sam himself checked her out whenever he got the chance.

She hadn't looked for him, didn't need to search the crowd, she knew exactly where he would be. In the same seat he was in every week, swirling his shot of Jameson's around the crystal tumbler while hers sat on a coaster beside him, as he waited for her to arrive because she was never on time.

"Is it extra busy here tonight or what?" Skylar asked shrugging out of her jacket and kissing his cheek.

"Seems like it," said Sam, a smug smile graced his lips as he saw the few guys that had followed Skylar through the bar look utterly disappointed that she was meeting a man.

Sam waited until she was situated in her seat then turned in his to look at her. He held his glass up as she raised hers. "To Riley."

"To Riley," she echoed before clinking her glass against his.

They held the others eyes as they shot back the drink. It was always bittersweet, it was a toast to his fallen partner, and her older brother, but Sam loved it. Couldn't deny that their weekly dinner was always a highlight of his week.

After Riley had been shot down right in front of Sam, he and Skylar had leant on one another to get through it. They'd always been close, the three of them had grown up together, but when Riley passed they needed each other more than before. The weekly drinks, and the occasional dinner, had been a tradition they both stuck to religiously.

"Hey Joe," Sam called, waving at the bartender, "can we get two more?"

Joe nodded at his Thursday regulars, grabbing the bottle from behind him and making his way over.

"Sam," Skylar cautioned, "y'know I can't drink whiskey."

"Last one, I promise." he winked as Joe refilled their glasses. "We have one more toast to make."

She held his eye, staring suspiciously at him as they raised their freshly filled glasses again.

"To prom night," Sam reminded her, "sixteen years ago today."

Riley had _made _Sam take Skylar to her senior prom, even though Sam had left the school two years earlier. Riley had insisted Sam take her, because he didn't want some horny jock trying to get lucky with his baby sister then breaking her heart. Skylar hadn't put up much of a fight, she'd been crushing on Sam for years, plus it didn't hurt her reputation as most of her class thought he was hot and he was in college. It hadn't taken much to get Sam to agree either, he had wanted to protect her just as much as Riley had, but when he saw her that night, something changed.

Sam saw her, _really _saw her for the first time as the young woman she'd grown into. Then he'd become the horny jock he was supposed to be protecting her from. Sam was having all kinds of inappropriate thoughts about getting lucky with his best friend's sister. Of course, he'd been a total gentleman, even if he still flirted like it was his last night on earth. Sam convinced himself it was because he wanted Skylar to have the full prom experience. He wanted, no, he needed to make her feel like a Queen who deserved to be worshipped. Not only because it was true but because he'd wanted to be the one to worship her, especially if that would be his only chance, that one night.

Sam's charm paid off, Skylar had been the one to make a move on him and even though they'd never tell Riley, Sam vowed to make her first time as special as she was to him. He'd taken her to a hotel, not some cheap, seedy place. Sam took his time to wring moans, gasps and pleasure-filled requests from her. Making sure she was okay the whole time, more often than was necessarily required, but he'd had to be certain she was okay with it all.

He conjured the memory more than he'd like to admit over the years, remembered the way her body felt pressed flush against him, how her lips brushed his ear when she'd whispered, "I want you, Sam. All of you." At first, he'd laughed it off, put it down to her being a bit buzzed off the laced punch, and he wouldn't take advantage. But he'd pulled back to look at her properly and she'd admitted she hadn't had a drop of alcohol. The rest became a delicious memory.

Nothing else happened after that night; Skylar went to college in New York and Sam joined the air force with Riley. Of course they remained close and other than a few inside jokes referencing _that _night, and toasting the occasion on the anniversary, they'd never formally spoken about it. He still liked to treat her like the Queen he'd worshipped until the early hours of the morning.

His mind wandered back to that night as he watched her bring the glass to her mouth and he swore he felt her lips against his ear again.

"Sixteen years, damn," Skylar sighed. "That makes me feel old."

Sam scoffed, knocking his shoulder into hers. "Age ain't nothin' but a number, baby. I was out run by a ninety-year-old today."

"Oh Sam, honey," she cooed putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, it's nothing to be ashamed about."

He chuckled shrugging her fake assuring hand from his shoulder, "don't be scouting retirement homes just yet." He grinned widely, "that ninety-year-old was Steve Rogers."

"_The _Steve Rogers?" He watched her eyes grow wide with shock and awe, "Seriously?"

"Yep," he smirked as he explained. "Kept lapping me, and then we spoke a little, well he insulted me," he huffed a small laugh.

"What's he like?"

"Nice guy, seems genuine. He's just like any other soldier, readjusting to the world he's returned to. I invited him down to the VA."

"Of course you did," Skylar stared at him for a minute, a proud smile adorning her lips.

"What?" he asked after a moment becoming somewhat self-conscious under her gaze.

"Nothing, you just– you amaze me, that's all. You're always helping someone else, I'm proud of you," said Skylar admiringly.

"I just thought he could score me some points with Monica on the front desk," Sam joked winking for emphasis.

She rolled her eyes, "I take it back. You're only ever out to help number one."

They laughed together and simultaneously motioned Joe over for another round of drinks, not the whiskey this time.

* * *

_**A few hours later…**_

Skylar's phone buzzed in her pocket. She wiped the laughter tears from her cheek and fished it from her pocket.

"That Cooper?" Sam watched her as she typed, his brow creased, a slight purse to his lips. He really didn't like the dude, as much he tried for Skylar's sake to see what she saw in him.

The few times Sam had met him, the guy had been arrogant and selfish. Sam didn't care much for the person Skylar became when she was around him; too accommodating of him, apologised for trivial stuff, practically waited on the guy. And from what she had told him it was all a one-way street, Cooper didn't return the favour.

"Don't start," Skylar sighed pressing send on the message before putting the phone away.

Sam's arms raised automatically, "not starting nothin', just asking."

She side-eyed him for a second deciding whether he was sincere or not before responding, "Yes, it was Cooper."

"So if you're leaving me to go get your freak on, are we doin' the shoe routine?" he asked with a hopeful glint to his eye.

"I wasn't gonna leave you but I can always tell Cooper I changed my mind, so you can get _your _freak on," She grinned with a slight chuckle, "just show me which one."

Sam had already found his target and he discreetly pointed toward the Latino woman who was making her way back from the bathroom. The pretty woman passed and Skylar shot a hand out to grab her arm to stop her.

"Oh my god," she gasped enthusiastically, "I love your shoes!" Skylar gazed down at the woman's heels with wide adoring eyes.

"Oh thanks, they're my favourite."

"I'm Skylar," she advised offering her hand to shake.

Taking Skylar's hand the lady introduced herself, "Gabriela."

"Wow a gorgeous name for a gorgeous lady with beautiful shoes," supplied Sam making her turn her attention to him.

"Gabriela, this is my best friend, Sam." Skylar winked at Sam as she stood up and motioned for Gabriela to take her seat. "I was just leaving and I'd hate to leave him all alone. Would you keep him company?"

"I'd love to," she replied as Sam kissed the back of her hand.

"Have fun," Skylar whispered down his ear as she pulled him into a hug.

Sam kept his flirty smile and focused on Gabriela as he replied, "oh y'know I will."

Skylar stepped out of the bar into the crisp night air. She pulled her jacket up around her neck and stepped back to lean against the window while she waited for her Uber. Though she knew she'd regret it she turned to look through the window.

Immediately her eyes landed on Sam and Gabriela, in the same place she'd left them. Gabriela's hand lay atop Sam's on the bar, his other hand on her knee. Sam's smile oozed confidence and Gabriela was clearly smitten, a flirty smile graced her red painted lips and Skylar swallowed a thick lump of jealousy.

She knew the pleasure that lay ahead for the lucky woman, _if _she let Sam take her home, but they always did. She knew of no woman who was strong enough to resist the charm of Sam Wilson. A fact Skylar both hated and loved, she loved Sam's charm, but a little too much and only when he used it on her.

"Leaving so soon, Skylar," asked Henry once the queue had thinned so he was able to talk. Henry was the doorman; broad and tattooed, he was scary looking enough to keep troublemakers out but he was one of the friendliest people she'd ever met. "Or going to meet that lucky boyfriend of yours?"

"That boyfriend's luck ran out, Henry." Skylar smiled and dragged her attention from the flirting couple to look at him. "So I'm callin' it a night."

Henry smiled genuinely sympathetic, "his loss, darling. Never deserved you anyway."

"Goodnight Henry," said Skylar as the Uber pulled up at the curb.

* * *

_**The Next Week**_.

"Look who it is. The running man," joked Sam seeing Steve standing in the doorway.

"Caught the last few minutes. It's pretty intense," Steve assessed stepping aside to allow a few veterans to pass by as they left the meeting.

Sam followed him into the corridor, "Yeah, brother, we all got the same problems. Guilt, regret."

"You lose someone?"

Sam nodded, "My wingman, Riley. Flying a night mission. Standard PJ rescue op, nothing we hadn't done a thousand times before, till a RPG knocked Riley's dumb ass out of the sky." He sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face. "Nothing I could do. It's like I was up there just to watch."

"I'm sorry."

"After that, I had a real hard time finding a reason for being over there, y'know?"

"But you're happy now, back in the world?" Steve asked and Sam saw the almost expectant look in his eyes, as if he needed the answer to be a resounding yes.

"Hey, the number of people giving me orders is down to about zero. So, hell, yeah." Sam remarked. "You thinking about getting out?"

"No. I don't know. To be honest, I don't know what I would do with myself if I did."

"Ultimate fighting?" jested Sam earning a big laugh from Steve. "It's just a great idea off the top of my head. But seriously, you could do whatever you want to do. What makes you happy?"

"I don't know."

"Well there's no rush to figure it out man."

"How'd you figure it out?"

"A good support system," said Sam sounding more than grateful. "I had the right people around me, who wanted the best for me, whatever I wanted that to be." He spied Skylar entering the building. "Speaking of which, here comes one of them now."

Steve turned when Sam pointed over his shoulder and they both watched as she greeted and hugged a few of the veterans.

"Hey Hank," Sam called out.

Hank, a stocky former marine, broke away from the hug Skylar had given him and they both turned their focus to Sam.

"Watch them hands on my girl," he jested playfully.

Hank waved him off and Skylar laughed, throwing back, "you should be so lucky, Wilson."

Sam kept his smile plastered on, bright and wide but muttered under his breath, "Don't I know it, baby girl, don't I know it."

Steve laughed and Sam's eyes bulged out as he realised the super-soldier had heard him. "Shut up," he warned as Skylar approached.

"Hey baby girl," Sam grinned wrapping her in a tight hug and kissing her cheek. "Skylar meet Steve, Steve this is Skylar."

They shook hands and exchanged 'nice to meet yous' before following Sam back into the meeting room. Sam dished out assignments; Steve stack chairs, and Skylar tidy up the refreshments.

They worked in silence for a while until Sam called across the room, "Hey Cap, you got plans tonight?"

Steve shook his head, folding a chair and placing it on the pile he'd started.

"Why don't you come to the bar with us?" asked Skylar, knowing where Sam's line of questioning had been headed.

Steve waved her off, "Nah, I wouldn't want to intrude on your date."

Sam and Skylar laughed lightly but Sam responded, "it's not a date. We're just friends. Besides the waitresses are so hot, you have to see it to believe it."

Steve chuckled at Sam's enthused look but didn't get a chance to reply. "Y'know what?" Skylar started with a tight smile. "You guys should have a boys night."

"What? No," said Sam halting his chair folding task and staring across the room at her. "It's our night, I'm not blowin' you off."

"It's fine," she shrugged but her smile was insincere, "I'm not really feelin' a bar tonight anyway."

"So we'll go grab a pizza or something," Sam suggested his brow creased with confusion. He waited for her to respond but she avoided his eye and turned to leave. "Hey Skylar, where're you goin'?" he called out, "yo, hold up!"

She stopped when she reached the door and turned to face him, "seriously, go have some fun. I'll call you tomorrow." with that she was gone.

Sam tried to call her back but she rounded the corner and disappeared from view.

* * *

Skylar sat on her couch, the open photo album sat in her lap, a tumbler of whiskey rested on her knee. She'd regret the third shot of gut-rot tomorrow but for now she didn't care. The smiling faces of herself, Sam and Riley on her prom night stared up at her and then blurred as tears swam in her eyes. It had been one of the best nights of her life, sometimes she wondered if that was the last time she'd been truly happy.

_So carefree and young, how life had changed._

Now she was constantly stressed, trying to climb the ladder in her career, navigate the mind-boggling world of dating, was still mourning the loss of her brother all while trying to maintain an active social life. Sometimes it got too much and if it weren't for her weekly 'friend dates'.

"We're just friends," she mimicked Sam's voice, very badly, aloud.

Without Sam she probably would have gone crazy a long time ago. She lived for their weekly meet up, most people lived for the weekend but she spent her days wishing the time away until Thursday rolled around again.

Her phone vibrated on the coffee table, she flicked her eyes to see the notification for a message from Cooper, sneering at the device she swigged the remainder of her drink and went back to staring at the picture.

She bought the glass to her lips again before realizing it was empty. Why did she leave the bottle in the kitchen? She puffed out an annoyed breath and groaned as she pushed the photo album aside and got to her feet.

The whiskey had just splashed into her glass when the sound of keys jingling in the front door filtered through to her.

"Ah shit," she sighed. Though she'd known he'd show up, she wasn't ready to see him, to have to explain her abrupt disappearance.

Sam entered the kitchen just as she was pouring a third of whiskey into a tumbler for him. "Oh it's like that," he asked his brow raised as he stared almost accusingly at the drink.

"You need to catch up," she advised shooting back her fourth shot.

He crossed the room and lifted his glass, "to Riley," he toasted before taking a large gulp and then offering her the remainder.

"Riley," she echoed and winced as the alcohol travelled down her throat and warmed her from the inside. She'd never get used to the burn of the liquor but tonight she favoured it. It was the fastest way to feel numb.

"Gonna tell me what's got you shooting whiskey alone in your kitchen at eight-thirty on a Thursday?" Sam questioned.

"You were on a boys night with Captain America," she shrugged indifferently. "I have no one else to shoot whiskey with."

He hadn't been on a boys night, she knew that. He'd arrived forty minutes after she had, he'd obviously finished tidying the hall then gone straight to her place.

"Yeah about boys night," began Sam, his brow raised accusingly. "What was that all about?"

She exhaled loudly and took the half-empty bottle and glass with her as she walked around him and out of the kitchen, "it was nothing."

"Like hell it was nothing," he disagreed following her to the living room. Arms folded over his chest he regarded with a deadpan expression and she knew he wouldn't let it go. "You ran out of there like your ass was on fire. What gives?"

She took her seat on the couch again. She wouldn't admit that she couldn't have coped with watching Sam flirt with other women if they'd gone to the bar. She was too emotionally drained lately to be able to put on a brave face and be his wing-woman again.

"Drop it, Sam, please."

"Not gonna happen."

Her phone rang on the coffee table and Cooper's name flashed back at her.

She muttered, "What is this asshole day?"

"Oh so now I'm an asshole?"

Her face scrunched with denial, "No, no you're not an asshole." She sighed heavily running her hands down her face, a futile attempt at rubbing away her shitty mood.

When she removed her hands Sam was beside her, pushing the photo album aside to take a seat next to her. The phone stopped ringing and started up again almost immediately. She sensed more than saw his eyes trail her movement as she leant over and silenced the phone.

Skylar sat back again and chanced a glance at Sam who gazed back at her with an expectant stare. When she offered none he made his own assumptions.

"Ah I get it now, you had a fight with _the _asshole."

"Something like that," she admitted practically throwing herself back into the sofa cushions. "We had a fight, we broke up, mutually may I add. But now he's changed his mind, won't stop calling."

"What happened?"

Her smirk grew, a hint of embarrassment highlighting her cheeks. She couldn't tell him the whole story, she'd have to skip the main detail but nevertheless she knew it would make him laugh. That full-bellied laugh he did that crinkled the sides of his eyes, made his shoulders shake and he'd flash her that dazzling pearly white smile that she loved so much.

"I kinda called out someone else's name while we were, y'know."

It took half a second before he was howling with laughter. His boisterous laugh echoed around the room and Skylar found herself joining in after a minute or so. Sam literally ended up bent at the waist, his head in her lap as he cackled and tried to breathe around his laughter.

He composed himself long enough to ask the question she knew he'd ask. "Who's name?"

"Someone from work," she lied quickly. There was no way she would admit to it being his name she'd called out. That most, if not all, her sexual encounters she envisioned Sam was the one ravishing her.

"Maybe I got Cooper all wrong after all," Sam thought aloud settling into the cushions beside her. "He's a bigger man than me. If a woman had done that to me, I'd never be able to face her again."

Skylar chuckled and slapped a hand onto his knee, "believe me it's definitely _not _somethin' you need to worry about. Nobody could forget your name! I haven't."

As soon as it left her mouth she internally recoiled. She closed her eyes, ridiculously hoping if she couldn't see Sam, he couldn't see her either right? Her embarrassment spread from her red-tinted cheeks down to her stomach and she felt sick, another reminder why she should never drink whiskey.

Sam cleared his throat and she felt him adjust himself to sit up straighter, "is that a fact?" he queried and she knew without looking at him he had a cocky grin on his lips.

She had to brush the whole thing off, not only to save her dignity but to knock his ego down a peg or two. She opened her eyes slowly and found him staring back at her. The smug smile that hung on his mouth made her stomach flutter and that had nothing to do with the alcohol.

"Yeah, no one forgets their first," She shrugged faking indifference and gave him a cheeky smile, "good or bad everyone remembers."

Sam threw his arm over the back of the sofa and twisted his body so he was facing her. "So tell me, do you remember it being good or bad?"

Skylar chuckled, "well I didn't forget _your _name, did I?"

Sam pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, and his eyes dragged from hers to her mouth and back again. "No, you most certainly did not."

"oh my god, Sam," she chided pointed a warning finger at him. "Stop thinking about it!" it was so obviously clear that's what he was doing.

"I can't not think about it now!"

They laughed together and it died off naturally as they held one another's gaze. Sam's broad boyish grin remained on his face while Skylar stared at him trying to decipher what his lustful eyes meant. Was she reading too much into the moment because she so desperately wanted it to be true? She wanted to believe Sam craved her as much as she wanted him.

Sam's lips pulled back further and the boyish grin melted into a seductive smile, "y'know a lot's changed since prom."

She was too lost in the dazzle of his smile as he inched closer, her mind too focused on the past so when his hand slipped onto her cheek she jumped. Her jump startled him, he pulled his hand back quickly and shuffled away from her.

"Should I order a pizza?"

"Um – Yeah, great, pizza sounds good," said Skylar with a little too much enthusiasm. "I need a drink."

"Make mine a double," Sam agreed as she got to her feet.

* * *

Sam watched as Skylar's green Audi came round the corner of the parking lot and pulled into a free space. He took a deep breath and then let it out.

"Give me a minute," Sam told Steve before he climbed out of the black suburban.

He had called and asked her to meet him. There was no way he could leave to help Steve fight Hydra or S.H.I.E.L.D or whoever, and not say goodbye. She'd understood the seriousness of his tone and he hated himself a little knowing she would have been worried from the moment she hung up. But it wasn't a conversation to be had over the phone.

He slammed the passenger door just as Skylar exited her car and her frantic eyes searched for him. He jogged across the parking lot and before he reached her she questioned, "What's the big emergency?"

"I need to ask a favour," Sam started meeting her at the trunk of her car.

She ducked down to look into the vehicle he'd just exited. "Is that Steve –" Sam watched as realization washed through her. The confusion in her brow melted away and her face fell into a mask devoid of emotion. She stood up straight again to meet his eyes, stating, "You found a reason to go back."

Skylar's half-smile was laced with sadness. She seemed unable to stay upright and she fell back to rest against the trunk, wide, fear set eyes staring off into nothing.

"I found a reason," he confirmed, heaving a deep breath and leant beside her, staring down at his feet. "I need you to take my meetings at the VA. All the guys know you, they love you."

Skylar silently nodded, still staring off into the distance, not really processing what Sam was telling her.

He chuckled, an attempt to lighten the mood. "Hell they'll probably talk more to you, they have a soft spot for a beautiful woman."

Sam glimpsed the small twitch of her lips but it wasn't anywhere near a smile. His attempt had failed, the mood remained as dark and dreary as the parking lot.

"Of course I'll take the meetings," agreed Skylar practically whispering.

Sam knew her well enough and had experienced enough of her tears to know her whispered agreement was to keep the tears at bay. If she spoke her voice would quiver and she'd be unable to keep her emotions in check.

"Sky, I promise it's a pretty damn good reason," he assured her. "Please don't be mad at me."

She remained silent, stoic and almost absent. With a shake of her head, her voice lower and softer than normal, "I'm not mad."

Sam side glanced her and kept quiet for a moment while she wrestled with whatever emotions she needed to fight. She turned to face him and he did the same, his hip brushing the car as he took a step closer to her upon seeing the tears pool in her eyes.

"I'm proud of you, Sam," she admitted offering a brighter smile this time. "But I'm scared too."

Her voice didn't break, but a single tear broke free from her left eye. Sam cupped her face and she closed her eyes nuzzling into his palm and turned slightly to kiss the pad of his thumb where he had wiped away her tear.

"I'm coming home, I promise." He waited until she opened her doleful eyes and met his again before he added, "and I'll make up for any of our dinners I miss."

She laughed, short and light, "I'm holding you to that."

He pulled her into his arms, held her tight and he had a moment of doubt. Not because he thought helping Captain America was the wrong thing to do, but because he was leaving her, something he had promised to himself a long time ago, he would never do. He was her only family, she had no one else, after Riley passed he was all she had.

"I can stay," he whispered into her hair. "If that's what you want. I'll stay."

Her head shook vehemently and when he began to pull away to look at her she tightened her grip around his waist to keep him against her, not ready to be free of his arms.

"I don't want you to go," she confessed, her words muffled where her head was buried into his shoulder. "But I won't ask you to stay. So I'll just say, be safe."

"Safe's my middle name," he huffed comically, "actually my middle name's Sexy but…"

A wave of relief washed through him when he felt her laugh against him. His huffed laughter tousled a few strands of her hair and he kissed them down. Sam knew her tears were flowing silently and free in the way her breath shook. He wouldn't be able to look at her tear-stained face and then walk away so before the doubt really set in, he placed a lingering kiss to her temple and then unwrapped their bodies.

Crossing the parking lot toward Steve in the waiting car he called over his shoulder. "I'll check in whenever I can."

"Sam wait!"

He turned when he reached the front of the car and watched as she marched toward him. Her stride so purposefully if he hadn't have known any better he would have thought she was going to strike him. She didn't. Skylar ran her hands up his chest, grabbed a fistful of his t-shirt and pulled him into her. Her lips crashed into his and in her haste her teeth butted his but he barely felt the knock. The shock of her kissing him overpowered the jolt of pain.

His hands fell to her hips to help steady them and her lips crushed his. Sam could taste her salty tears and she pulled back sooner than he liked.

She looked up at him, hooded eyes that held a hint of remorse. "I'm sorry," she winced at his frozen state and unbunched his shirt smoothing down the wrinkles she'd caused. "Did I just cross a line?"

"Maybe," Sam smirked, couldn't help feeling smug. "But I don't think you crossed it far enough."

He took charge this time, framing her face with his hands and drawing her into him. Soft kisses were pecked against her lips, giving her time and opportunity to pull away if she really did feel it was crossing a line. To Sam's delight, she remained in place.

Skylar rose to the tips of her toes to wrap her arms around his neck and kissed him firmly. His hands pressed flat to the small of her back and he pushed his body against her, their bodies curving to one another perfectly, just as he remembered it. He teased her bottom lip with his tongue and she eased open to him, letting him swallow her needy moan.

For too long he'd denied how he felt. Buried his longing to be the guy to treat her right, ignored all the sordid thoughts that crossed his mind when he was around her. Sixteen years he'd squashed down his feelings, stifled them in flirty comments, innuendos and friendly conversations. But now he could feel the contours of her body where they fit so perfectly against his and he couldn't keep his composure.

He walked her backwards with no real destination in mind, he just needed her against something solid so he could lean into her more, feel her curves and edges better. He knew there was a concrete post a few steps behind her and he held his hand out to brace himself so he could ease her gently back to rest against it.

Sam didn't care how obvious his arousal was, couldn't have controlled it even if he had wanted to. But a horn sounded in the distance, the abrupt noise a reminder they were in a public place and had an audience in the form of Steve and Nat who were waiting in the car.

Sam calmed himself down, slowed the kiss from feverish longing to a more reserved, but just as searing, acceptable public display of affection. Air soon became an issue and they broke apart naturally. Smiling back at one another, giddy and lustful.

Skylar laughed musically, "that's definitely changed since prom."

Sam chuckled, the corner of his mouth pulled into a half-smile. "_When _I get home," he promised, "I'll show you everythin' that's changed."

She pressed her lips to his and lingered a long time before pulling back. Sam groaned, annoyed that they'd waited so long and now they were running out of time. He closed his eyes, rested his head against hers, savouring the sweet smell of her perfume, the feel of her nails as she stroked a trail up and down the back of his neck.

"I have to go."

She sighed, heavy and sad, "I know."

"I hope that wasn't a goodbye kiss."

"Steve gave you a reason to get back out there," Skylar stated leaning back to look him dead square in the eye. "I'm givin' you a reason to come home."

"And it's a damn fine one." he agreed before kissing her again.

They simultaneously broke apart when they heard the telltale slide of the car window opening. "Hey Wilson," Natasha called out with a joking hue to her voice, "put her down, we got a job to do."

Skylar kept her intertwined hands on his neck but leaned around him to look into the car. "Sorry," she told them with a genuine apologetic smile, "I couldn't let you take him without saying goodbye."

"That was a pretty good goodbye if you ask me," Nat winked from the backseat.

"I promise to bring him back without a scratch," Steve assured Skylar flashing his megawatt smile.

She laughed whole-heartedly, "I don't mind a few scratches, just bring him back in one piece."

"You got it," Steve nodded, "Sam I'm really sorry but we gotta go."

Steve rolled up the window to give them some privacy and Sam turned back to Skylar. He kissed her quickly, knew if he let it get out of hand again he'd probably tell Steve to go on without him.

"I'll call whenever I can," said Sam, then reluctantly he dragged himself away.

Sam slipped into the passenger seat, Steve was smirking ridiculously at him, he looked like a proud parent on graduation day. Natasha slapped him enthusiastically on the shoulder, Sam grinned just as proud and smug but told Steve to shut up.

Skylar waved as they drove past and Sam watched her grow smaller in the mirrors until they turned a corner and she disappeared from view. He put his head back and closed his eyes, conjured her face in his mind's eye. They hadn't even left the parking lot and he already couldn't wait to get back to her.

**End.**

* * *

**A/N: I have written the prom night fic. Let me know if you want it posted. **


End file.
